


In Another Universe

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gen, gmw au, larkle - friendship, rilaya - friendship, zarkle - friendship, zucas - friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Met in a ball pit as 5 year olds, seperate and now meet again in a ball pit surrounded by 5 year olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Universe

     “Ow!” Farkle heard a feminine voice echo, a heavy weight on his chest.

     The boy opened his eyes to see a dark haired beauty on top of him.

     “Sorry” they both muttered in unison as the girl got off of him.

     Farkle watched her, content, sitting down. He had momentarily forgotten why he was even in the ball pit in the first place.

     Sweeping her hair away from her face revealing what he wanted to see, she was beautiful. He felt a wave of familiarity wash over him and smiled. She felt like home.

     After regaining her composure and making it to her feet, the mystery girl finally paid attention to the person she fell on.

     “Sorry” she apologized, offering her hand to him.

     He happily took her hand and assured her it was no problem. Seeing a small, dark haired boy run and hug the girl’s leg made him remember. He remembered why he was there, in the ball pit.

      _Zay! Goddamnit Zay!_ He was suppose to help him find his baby sister.

     It was if the pair shared an understanding with one look. Giving each other a tight lipped smile silently bidding each other farewell. They went their separate ways, the girl never leaving the teenage genius’ mind.

* * *

      “How was it?” Riley questioned.

     “It sucked.” Farkle answered, dropping face first in the couch.

     “Farkle’s just mad he didn’t get the pretty girl’s name” Zay teased.

     “Oh” Maya uttered intrigued.

     “A dark haired beauty she was, I heard” Zay announced as if he was a part of some play. Acting as if he wasn’t there. _**The friends I have.**_

     “What do you wait for my friend? Spin his tale of woe.” Lucas joined in.  

            ** _Never leave a bro behind._**

     They were at Topanga’s. The guys just came from a babysitting excursion as they were saving up money to go big for Christmas a.k.a. to buy the girls gifts.

     Maya and Riley were sitting inside, waiting for their return. Their excursion went more smoothly than the boys it seems as they seem very exhausted even the great athlete Lucas Friar.

     Maya rolled her eyes at the boys’ banter while Riley giggled a little. Farkle sat up, curious as to how he was going to tell his story.

     “Keegan wait!!!” A familiar feminine voice sounded interrupting the story before it had even begun.

     Everyone’s attention turned to the scene unfolding behind them.

     Everyone had on amusing smirks only seconds in on the scene. Then he saw her.

     “Izzy! Want cake!” A small boy exclaimed enthusiastically.

    **_Izzy._**

    “Keeg! Okay. Okay.” the young girl let out being pulled to the counter.

     Farkle shot up to his feet, standing in the way absentmindedly at the sound of her voice. He did all that for her to slam into him again but thankfully they didn’t fall to the ground.

     “Sorry” she apologized.

     “It’s fine.” _That voice is so familiar_ , she thought.

     Their eyes met, “Ball pit boy?!”

     “Hey.”

     “What a coincidence.” She said playfully cautious.

      Farkle blushed, it was quite a coincidence. The two teenagers for a while look at each other curiously in a sheepish manner.

     “And who’s your friend there Farkle?” Maya teased, sitting with the others who was watching with total and complete interest.

     “We met in a ball pit surrounded by 5 year olds” Farkle answered briefly, his face reddened by the smirks directed to them.

     She smiled at him then it hit her, “Farkle?!!”

     “Smackle. …” she stated.

     She ran her hand her beautiful jet black hair.

     That habit, he breathes in deeply and holds his breath as the memory of a small girl flashes through his mind proudly displaying her young teeth.

     He remembers. 

     “It’s been 5 years” he whispered, wrapping her in a tight hug.

     “We met when we were five in a ball pit then in a ball pit surrounded by 5 year olds. What are we doing with our lives?” She joked.

     “You’re back?!” He exclaimed, dismissing her joke pulling her in a hug.

     “I’m back” she answered with a smile looking at her brother happily occupied with the cake Missy, her friend, got him.

     “So Farkle aren’t you going to introduce us?” Riley pressed, briefly breaking the hug.

     “Oh” the boy broke the hug, “This is Isadora Smackle. We were childhood friends but she moved away and we lost contact.”

     She gives them a small wave.

    “Uhh.” Smackle smiled, “Puberty did you good.”

     “It did you better” he shot a bit too quickly.                          

     Smackle was never ugly but now, she was gorgeous. Long silky black hair, petite, contacts and a killer white smile. It was one Farkle seemed to not be able to look away from.

     Snapping his head away from her, he introduced his friends. Smackle indeed does your the same, introducing Missy Bradford to them who then signals to her that they have to go soon after with a polite smile.                  

      "Number?“ He asked.              

       Zay, oh he was ready for this, giving Farkle a black marker. Zay, best wingman. She scribbled her number on his arm he absentmindedly offered her.                                

      "So I’ll see you around?” He asked, full flirt mode on.                  

     “You will” she assured before leaving.                

    When she was out of hearing range, the gang cheered. They cheered on their friend who had a proud smile on his face and a confident stance constant.

* * *

  **In another universe we meet again and again and again. You know why? Because we are connected and being together is our fate whether platonically or romantically.**

**And… And I wouldn’t have it any other way.**


End file.
